tumblr mélange
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Anonymous prompts received on tumblr. Fic(let) ratings vary. Most prompts so far revolve around a Rizzles baby or child, or are AU in general, but not all (just haven't been written yet). Each posted chapter will be standalone. [Note the rating change for chapter 5]
1. Potty training

Here begins a series of standalone fic(let)s from anonymous prompts that I've been receiving lately on tumblr. I'll be adding a chapter/story as they're written. Most of the ones I've received so far involve babies or children, so if that's not your cuppa, I'm sorry...maybe people will send me other prompts **not** about babies or children. Ha.

This series will be rated T for now (mostly because of language so far, but also because I'm not sure what future prompts may be...).

* * *

**Prompt: Potty training their rambunctious two year old was NOT easy. A two year old little girl who was half Jane was A LOT to handle. Maura comes in and sees Jane sitting on the baby's potty chair.**

* * *

"Godddd, Maddy, no!" Jane cried as the dark-haired mini version of herself stood in front of the plastic white potty training chair - that Maura had insisted was the crème de la crème of potty training – and peed toward the chair like a boy. The result was a disaster and Jane wanted to repeatedly hit her face against the wall.

But leave it to her fiancée to do three weeks' worth of research to find the best make and model for something as stupid as potty training. All Jane's Ma and Pop did was sit her on a normal toilet and make sure she didn't fall in.

"Maddy, baby," Jane said softly as she quickly tried to clean up the mess. "You know when Mama and Mommy have to potty? And we sit on the big potty? You gotta sit like Mama and Mommy, okay?"

The little girl pouted. "But Mama! Dat's not how TJ goes to da potty! I wanna do it like him!"

"I know, honey, I know," Jane replied soothingly, rubbing Maddy's back. "And I know Mama's gonna kill me for saying this, because gender roles and whatever, but little girls have to potty like us, so we don't make a mess. TJ uses the potty like that because he's a boy and that's how he doesn't make a mess."

"But…"

"Look, I'll show you." Quickly Jane pushed down her pants, underwear included, and sat on the offending plastic chair. The chair sagged slightly under the weight. "You just gotta—"

"Jane! What are you—"

"Mommy!" Maddy cried excitedly, turning immediately toward the open bathroom door and making a beeline for her mother's knees, hugging them tightly.

Jane shot up in an instant, pulling up her underwear and pants all at once. "Mommy's home! Off duty now! Love you both, bye!" She brushed past her soon-to-be wife into the hallway and rushed toward the stairs.

"Jane Rizzoli, you stop right there!"

Approaching the top of the stairs, one hand on the banister, Jane froze, and with a groan, turned to face the music.

"Care to explain why you were sitting on Madeleine's potty chair, knowing that you are more twice the weight limit?" Maura glared, hand on hip. "Not that money particularly matters, but it was still expensive!"

Madeleine suddenly giggled and Maura looked down at her. "Mama said I had to potty like you and her, but I wanna potty like TJ!"

"Oh dear," Maura said softly, looking up at Jane.

"Yeahhhh," Jane replied without enthusiasm. "That piss-soaked towel in the bathtub? All yours, babe."

"Jane! Seriously, language!"

"Maura, piss isn't a bad word."

"It's too vulgar for a two year old, Jane."

"Oh ho, and urinate is so much more appropriate!" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"It's the proper term, Jane," Maura sighed and changed the subject slightly. "How many times did she use the toilet training chair today?"

"Uhhhhhm," Jane replied 'thoughtfully.' "None?"

"Jane," Maura groaned. "We've been trying to train her for two months and she's still only successfully used the training chair three times!"

"Hey, the special fancy chair was your idea. I told you she'd be just fine doing it the way I learned," Jane shot back. "On the real toilet with m&m's as a reward."

"Mommy," Maddy interrupted with a tug to her mother's skirt. "What's a m&m?"

* * *

They switched to Jane's potty training method the next day.

Madeleine Rizzoli-Isles was potty trained within two weeks.

And Jane never let Maura live it down.


	2. Whispers in the Dark

**Prompt: A heavily pregnant Maura is asleep, and Jane takes the opportunity to talk to her stomach. Meanwhile, Maura isn't really asleep and she hears Jane's words.**

* * *

"Hi Baby, it's Mama number two," Jane whispers as quietly as possible. "Mama number one is asleep and don't tell her I said this, but she's been snoring sometimes the past couple of weeks, so I can't sleep very well."

Placing her hand on the underside of her wife's swollen belly, Jane places a gentle kiss to the protruding navel. "But it's okay, ya know? Anything to do with you is worth it, or so Mama number one tells me. So far it seems to be true."

Jane settles her head back onto the bed, mouth only inches from Maura's stomach, but she leaves her hand where it is.

"She says I should talk to you because you can hear me and it's important that we bond because you're in her belly, not mine, but I think we're gonna bond no matter what, Baby."

She feels the baby press something against her hand and she can't help but smile. "Can you hear me, Baby? Do that again."

Once more the taut skin of Maura's stomach bulges slightly as the baby presses some body part against her hand.

"Holy shit, it's true," Jane whispers in amazement. "You can hear me. Don't tell Mama number one I said shit."

"Anyway, I'm still not sure how we've managed, well at least Mama number one has managed to not know whether you're a boy or girl, but here we are, two weeks from your due date and neither of us still knows. I definitely know your Mama doesn't know because she can't keep a secret, or tell a lie, which is probably one of her best qualities. Most people lie about everything these days."

Reverently Jane rubs her thumb back and forth over Maura's stomach where her hand remains.

"So, I guess…I feel like if I tell you a story, it's going to be boring because I'm not very good at it. What am I supposed to tell you?"

A few moments of silence pass and the fact that Maura is no longer snoring doesn't particularly mean anything to Jane.

"Baby, it won't matter if you're a boy or girl, but if you're a girl, I promise to let her dress you up in girly things, but I also promise to let you play in the mud if you want. She will teach you about fencing, and dance, and science, and make sure you can read before you're like three. I will teach you about baseball, and climbing trees, and how to play good pranks on Uncle Frankie and Tommy. You can do anything you want to, no matter if someone says it's for girls or not. That doesn't matter at all. You hear me, Baby? But you're not allowed to date until you finish all your school, even if that means you're 28 and finishing med school or something. If you try to bring a boy home before then, you'll be grounded forever. Or a girl. Same rule applies."

"If you're a boy, Baby, I promise to teach you all those things, but Mama number one is still responsible for girly stuff, just to balance it out. I don't care if you want to play with dolls. It's fine by me. Uncle Frankie played with dolls, too, but he'll tell you they're called action figures. Liar. They're still dolls. Mama number one and I will teach you that it's okay to cry when you're sad or hurt because it's normal. If someone tells you not to be a sissy, you tell 'em your Mama number two said they're buttheads, then kick 'em and run like hell. We're gonna teach you how to treat a woman right because there are too many men in this world who don't know how to, and well, if you prefer boys, then we'll teach you how to treat them right, too, I guess. 'No dating until you graduate all school' rule applies to you, too, little man."

"But it doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl because your Mama and I are going to love you no matter what, okay? Our love will be completely unconditional because, well, for starters, your Mama number one has so much love to give, did you know that? She used to be so scared of people, but deep down, there is so much love and it's beautiful, Baby."

Jane feels the tears starting to form in her eyes and she sniffles.

"As beautiful as your Mama number one on the outside is, that beauty pales in comparison to how beautiful she is inside. Every time I look at her, I fall in love all over again, and I promise when you look at her for the first time, you're gonna love her, too, maybe even as much as I do."

"Jane." The voice is choked, fraught with tears.

Immediately Jane sits up, struggling to see Maura through the only light in the room, provided by a small nightlight near the bathroom. "Crap. How much of that did you hear?"

"I woke up when the baby started poking a foot against your hand."

"Awwww, Maur. You weren't supposed to hear all that mushy gushy stuff."

"Did you mean it?" asks Maura hesitantly.

"Every word," Jane replies softly as she turns her body around and settles along Maura's body, face only inches from her wife's. "And you know it."

"I love you," Maura replies, leaning forward for a kiss. "I love you _so_ much."

Jane smirks. "Wanna prove it?"

"Why yes, yes I do."


	3. Red Sox Announcement

**Prompt: Maura tells Jane she's pregnant by giving her a custom red sox jersey, the back saying 'mama' and the number being the baby's due date.**

**Note: I took a few liberties with this prompt because I couldn't help myself. Only slightly different than the original request, but I think people will still be pleased with the changes.**

* * *

Nerves were getting the best of Maura. Trying to keep the fact that she thought she was pregnant from a detective was likely one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but she wanted to be certain after last time. She knew that Jane had been far more upset by the news than she'd let on, so Maura wanted to be certain this time around.

Exactly three weeks after the in-vitro procedure, Maura had run a quantitative hCG blood test herself, and while she was almost certain it was not the best use of her resources, she also knew that if she wanted the most accurate results, she had to be responsible for producing them.

She had sworn Susie to secrecy after drawing a vial of blood for the test, and while Maura knew the senior criminalist had questions about the reasons why, she also knew everything would remain solely between them. Questions could be answered later. Or rather, answers would reveal themselves soon enough.

When the results came back, Maura could only sit there staring at the numbers on the sheet of paper.

Pregnant. Definitely pregnant.

Quickly she did the calculations to determine an approximate due date. January 8, 2015.

In the three weeks since the procedure, Maura had come up with every scenario possible for how to tell her wife the big news. Finally she'd decided and now that she was certain that she was pregnant, she folded up the results and pulled open the bottom drawer of the small filing cabinet beside her desk, dropping them immediately inside. Opening up her laptop, she clicked on the needed bookmarked page and placed the customized order, placing the quickest rush possible. Despite the total cost of the order, Maura knew it would be worth it.

Three days. That's all she had to wait for the order to arrive.

* * *

"Maur, what's up?" Jane asked as she peeked her head around the door to her wife's office, concern written into her forehead. "I didn't know I was waiting on any test results right now?"

Hazel eyes looked up to meet dark brown and Maura smiled from her desk chair. "Sit down," she said quietly, rising from her seat to walk around her desk and meet Jane at the sofa.

Jane quickly entered and headed for the comfortable seating, growing more confused, especially when she noticed a simply wrapped present sitting on the low coffee table. "What's that?" she asked hesitantly, tilting her head toward the large box now in front of her as she looked at her wife seated beside her.

"Open it." Maura bit her lip and the movement of teeth and lips did not go unnoticed by the detective.

"Uh, okay."

Slowly Jane began to unwrap the box, realizing that it was a garment gift box. Curiosity grew. Long fingers pulled off the cardboard lid to reveal red tissue paper. Brow furrowed, Jane pulled out the noisy material and set it to the side.

There in the box sat a white Red Sox jersey and quickly Jane pulled it out, holding it up. Without a word, she moved her arms to turn the garment around, quickly noticing "Rizzoli" and the number 76 on the back. Jane fingered the material, immediately noticing the high quality. "Damn, Maur, that's a nice jersey!" She smiled as she lowered the shirt to her lap and turned toward her wife with a smile. "Thanks, babe. But I'm confused 'cause I thought you said you had test results?"

"Keep going."

Immediately Jane looked back at the box and noticed yet another white Red Sox jersey inside of it. The Rizzoli jersey remained in her lap as she lifted the other one out and held it up, the back facing her. "Isles, 76," she read aloud. "Wait, why is yours the same number?"

"Keep going!" Maura urged with a smile.

Even more confused, Jane dropped that jersey to her lap too and looked back into the box. A third Red Sox jersey, also white, remained, but to Jane, it looked smaller. Pulling it out, she held the much smaller shirt up and turned it around, noticing but paying no further attention to the piece of paper that fluttered to the ground. "Rizzoli-Isles, 15."

For a few seconds, Jane stared at the jersey. "I don't get it," she mumbled as she began talking to herself. "76, 76, 15. So…what…the year we were both born and…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes went wide for just a second, turning her head instantly toward Maura. She dropped the jersey as she scrambled for the piece of paper that had fallen from it.

Unfolded, Jane quickly scanned the paper. "Human chorionic gonadotropin," Jane stumbled. "That's the…no! Oh my god, Maura!" she nearly shrieked, turning fully toward her wife. "Are you serious?!"

Tears had formed in Maura's now greener eyes and she nodded.

Jane threw her arms around her wife and hugged her tightly. "Maur, we're gonna have a baby," she whispered in disbelief.

After several minutes, Maura pulled back. "I estimated the due date to be January 8, so let's hope the 15 proves to be true."

"We'll get a 14 if we have to," Jane grinned before her expression became hesitant. "Can we…can we have them framed and put in the baby's room?"

"If you would like, yes," Maura replied with a laugh.  
**  
**Jane threw her fist triumphantly into the air.

* * *

I think I gave myself a cavity. Crap.


	4. High School Rizzles - First Kiss

**Prompt: HighSchool! Rizzles. Maura is Jane's first kiss.**

**A/N: This turned out a LOT longer than I expected, but I felt like a back story was necessary.**

**Rated K+? T? Got some language floating around.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was attractive. Gorgeous, honestly. A star athlete - both field hockey and softball. She was moderately popular for that reason alone, but she had a bad reputation otherwise and a sour attitude to boot. Guys didn't particularly want to be friends with her because she always beat them at everything she did, plus she was intimidatingly beautiful, and even fewer girls wanted to be friends with her because all of them were afraid their boyfriends would fall for her instead.

One real friend, that's all she had. Barry Frost.

The two got stuck as freshman biology lab partners, and even though they barely managed to survive the class with B's (their parents would not have accepted anything less), the experience gave the two an opportunity to strike up a friendship that never would have happened otherwise.

Now the start of spring of junior year, the young brunette and her best friend were sitting at a corner table in the cafeteria during lunch, picking at the terrible excuse for pizza, when Jane noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. Inadvertently, the rest of her head followed in the direction of a caramel blonde, dressed to the nines in obvious designer clothes, like she belonged on the cover of Teen Vogue, not at a mediocre high school on the outskirts of Boston.

Barry, mid-bite on his pizza, quickly noticed Jane's change in behavior, and chewed up the bite he'd taken before setting the rest of the pizza down as he swallowed. Quickly he followed his best friend's line of sight, having to turn around more fully to do so, and realized what Jane was ogling. "Daaaaaamn, she's fine," he whispered.

The comment broke Jane from her reverie and she kicked him in the shin. "Hey, c'mon!"

Bending down to rub his shin, Barry was quick to defend himself. "Hey, you were the one ogling her first. And since when do you like girls?"

Dark brown eyes widened as eyebrows shot upwards. "Shut up. I don't and you know it!"

"You sure about that?" he teased. "'Cause I'm pretty sure you were undressing her with your eyes."

"Seriously, shut the hell up. I wasn't," Jane replied defensively.

"She looks like she's trying to find somewhere to sit. Wave her over here! If you don't want to go after that, I sure will."

"Reel it in, horndog. Clearly she's new here and probably just needs some friends. She looks a little too high class for us." Jane's tone held a hint of disappointment.

The next thing Jane knew, Barry had slid off his chair and made his way over to the blonde, and within seconds, the two were heading back to the table. He pulled out the seat next to him and insisted that the new girl sit there.

"Hi, I'm, uh, Maura," the blonde greeted, sticking her hand across the table, clearly intent on shaking Jane's hand. "Isles," she added.

"Got pizza grease on my hand," Jane replied instead of reaching out a hand to shake Maura's.

"Oh, of course!" Maura reached into her purse and pulled out an individually wrapped sanitary wipe, handing it to the young brunette.

Jane, without thinking, started laughing. "Seriously?" she asked incredulously, eyebrow raised. "What are you like some huge germophobe or something?"

Maura bit her lip and looked at Jane uncertainly.

Quickly Jane opened the wrapper and wiped off her hands. "Sorry, I was just kidding. Jane. Rizzoli. Didn't mean to laugh. I guess it's just an odd thing to do around here." Finally she reached her hand toward Maura across the table, and the second her hand touched Maura's, something stirred deep in her stomach. A feeling she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. Jerking her hand back, she glanced down awkwardly at her lunch and then took a sip of her bottled water.

Barry, of course, noticed the entire exchange with amusement.

"So, Maura, you're new here?"

And thus the conversation began, ending only with the lunch bell, just a few additions to the interaction coming from Jane herself. While Maura talked animatedly with Barry, Jane for the most part remained quiet, trying not to stare at the girl who'd just given her the infamous butterflies in her stomach for the first time in her entire life.

* * *

Weeks passed and with them came an inseparable friendship between Frost, Jane, and Maura, despite the new student's obvious differences from the two former.

Jane and Maura especially became close because for once in her life, Jane found a girl friend who treated her like _Jane_, and not like another girl who was going to try and steal yet another idiotic love interest.

It also was easier for the two to form a friendship because they, unlike Frost, were allowed to spend the night at each other's houses.

One unusually warm night in mid-March, Jane convinced Maura to climb out her bedroom window and lay on the roof to look at the few stars they could see in the Boston night. Though still wrapped in their own blankets, Jane and Maura laid back on the rough roof, arms nearly touching, knees bent with feet planted firmly on the surface beneath them.

They were both quiet for several minutes before Jane finally broke the silence. "Could I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Maura said quietly.

"You say that everytime I ask you if I can ask you a question," Jane retorted.

"So perhaps instead from now on you should just ask your question and we can thus avoid this meaningless exchange." Maura's response was laced with amusement.

"Maur, c'mon."

"Yes, Jane. You may ask me a question," Maura said quietly.

After several seconds, Jane softly asked, "Why are we friends? And I don't mean like you and me and Frost. I mean just us two, because sometimes you know, we hang out more than the three of us do, especially lately. But you and me, Maura, we come from two completely different worlds, ya know? It's like, I dunno, you've got every opportunity available to you in the entire world, and then there's me. I'm never gonna make it out of Boston honestly. And that's just the tip of the iceberg between us."

Maura was quiet for several minutes, but almost immediately reached out and intertwined her fingers with Jane's. "At first, I think it was because you were nice to me. You and Barry were actually the first ones to even speak to me aside from teachers at school, and I guess…perhaps I just latched onto you both because of it, but aside from the initial interactions, I suppose…" Maura paused for a few seconds, trying to find the words. "I suppose I find you, and Barry as well, but especially you, very interesting. In the just over two months that I've been here, I have learned so much from you. I feel more," she struggled to find the right word. "Normal when I'm with you, and not just like some odd, affluent, high-IQ teenager who's trying to find her place in this high school microcosm. You make me feel as if I actually belong and I really like the feeling."

Without a word, Jane squeezed Maura's hand back, then turned her head to smile at her best friend.

More silence fell between them.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?" the caramel blonde asked. "Aside from this initial question, of course."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle at Maura as she looked back up at the sky. "Sure. Go for it."

"Why doesn't a girl like you spend every Friday or Saturday night out on a date with a popular, handsome guy?"

If Jane had been paying attention to Maura, she would have noticed the nervous way the blonde bit her lip, anticipating her answer. Instead she slipped her hand from Maura's and linked her own hands together over her stomach.

"Because I'd rather spend it with you. And Frost, on the rare occasion that he does join us," Jane answered easily.

Maura's brow furrowed. "But wouldn't you rather be out with a boyfriend somewhere, letting him get to…um…what is it? Some kind of baseball reference I can't ever remember."

"Second and third base?"

"Yes, that's it!" Maura grinned and turned to look at the brunette next to her before frowning. "Except I'm not quite sure what each one means."

Jane smiled to herself. "First base is kissing. Second is groping above the belt. Third is below it, and home is well, I'm sure you get the idea."

"Sexual intercourse?"

A groan escaped from Jane's lips. "Yeah, that. Sounds weird. Just call it sex like normal people, Maura."

"And you'd rather spend your weekends with me when you could be out doing base stuff?" Maura asked quietly.

The brunette shrugged and suddenly pulled her blanket tighter around her.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, Jane?"

"I thought you only wanted to ask one question, Maura," Jane replied lowly. Her tone wasn't exactly harsh, but it wasn't inviting either.

"I'm just curious." After a few seconds of silence, Maura then asked, "Have you ever even been kissed?"

A half-hearted shrug and "Sure!" was the only response from Jane, and neither action nor word convinced Maura that her best friend was being truthful.

Immediately Maura turned to lay on her side so that she could look directly at Jane. "You haven't," she said simply.

The look on the brunette's face morphed into annoyance as she tried to fight back a blush. "I'm almost 17, Maura. Of course I've been kissed before!"

Maura squinted in the mostly darkness and shook her head to herself. "No, you haven't," she said quietly. "And furthermore, I don't understand why you're lying to me. I'm your best friend."

Jane sighed heavily. She licked her lip briefly before sinking her top teeth into her bottom lip.

"Do you think I'm going to laugh at you? Or judge you?" Maura asked quietly. "You know I value your friendship more than anything, so why would it matter to me if you haven't?"

"Do you remember the first day we met?" asked Jane suddenly.

A smile brightened Maura's worried face. "Of course, I do. You know I remember everything."

"The day I met you was the first time I've ever gotten butterflies in my stomach, and I've had them ever since."

"You know, Jane, scientifically speaking, it is impossible—"

"Maur, c'mon. You've taken enough English classes by now to know that I don't mean literally."

Maura's brow knitted together. "So the day we met, you felt butterflies in your stomach. Figuratively speaking."

"Yes."

"You felt them when _we_ met?"

Jane nodded, not daring to look Maura in the eyes.

"You feel them now?"

Hesitating a moment, Jane finally nodded.

"I'm afraid I'm failing to find the correlation between your lack of a first kiss and you beginning to feel butterflies in your stomach when we first met," Maura replied, confused.

"Jesus, you are so dense sometimes, Maura," Jane replied, exasperated. Quickly she sat up and leaned toward her best friend, causing Maura to fall back onto the roof in surprise at her sudden movement. "Because I thought you were a genius and yet you still haven't gotten the hint yet."

Before Maura could blink, Jane's soft lips were on her own, gentle at first, hesitant even. It took a moment for her to register that her best friend was kissing her, but eventually she began to move her lips accordingly, lifting her left hand to tangle her fingers in wild, nearly black curls. A moan escaped from Maura's mouth and Jane pulled back with a gasp, eyes widened briefly in surprise at her own audacity.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"Jane," the blonde quickly interrupted. "I've been wanting you to kiss me since the moment you muttered that you had pizza grease on your fingers and you couldn't shake my hand."

"Really?" Jane asked with a short laugh, surprised.

"You know I have an inability to lie," Maura said softly. "You also seem to be quite good at this first base thing, despite your lack of experience, and I would very much like to continue running bases, I believe they call it, with you."  
**  
**Jane couldn't fight back her laughter as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Thoughts? I haven't written much AU High School Rizzles before, so I'm not sure how I did with that whole mindset. I wasn't a normal high schooler anyway. haha


	5. Road Trip Entertainment

**Prompt: Jane and Maura take a road trip. Maura wants to see how controlled and composed Jane can be, so she decides to let her hand linger over to Jane's heat, and she starts rubbing, trying to get her off as she drove.**

**Attention: NSFW, mk?**

**This ficlet is dedicated to my partners in crime, bostonrocket and inappropriatesugartits, for their birthdays. :)**

* * *

Turning on the blinker to merge lanes, Jane grumbled, "I don't see why we couldn't just fly to D.C. Not like we couldn't get a direct flight."

Maura, settled in her seat quite well after more than three hours on the road, simply reached her hand over and patted Jane's knee. "I've spent my entire life flying, Jane. I've never been on a road trip before." Head still against the headrest, Maura turned to look her best-friend-turned-girlfriend.

Aviators covering her eyes, Jane glanced over at Maura with a smile tugging at her lips. "I know, I know. It's only a seven hour drive," she said softly. "But I still don't understand why we couldn't just go to New York instead."

Thin fingers squeezed Jane's knee. "We went to New York for our six month anniversary."

Eyes focused forward again, Jane couldn't help herself. "Which begs the question why can we fly to New York, but we have to drive to D.C.? It's more than twice the distance."

"Jane," Maura said quietly. Her tone said everything. _We've been over this time and time again. Stop being whiny about this road trip._

"I hate road trips. They're boring," the brunette groaned.

Though Jane wasn't looking at Maura, she knew the honey blonde's eyes had narrowed in on her face. "Being in a car with me for approximately seven hours is boring? Am I not enough entertainment for you?"

"Maura, c'mon. You know that's not what I mean," Jane argued.

"Why don't I make things interesting for you then?" Maura suggested cryptically, leaning over the center console between them.

Jane glanced at Maura out of the corner of her eye and her brow furrowed when her lover didn't back away. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Maura gently placed her right hand on Jane's upper thigh and drummed her fingers along the inseam of Jane's black lounge pants. Slowly, fingers lightly tapped along the seam to cup Jane's center fully.

"Maur," Jane hissed, trying to close her legs as best she could to keep her lover from moving her hand.

"Eyes forward, Jane Rizzoli," Maura ordered softly. "Both hands on the steering wheel." She leaned closer and whispered, "Spread your legs."

"Maura!" Jane warned through clenched teeth.

"This is how I want to entertain you, baby," Maura whispered, a mischievous grin gracing her lips.

After several silent moments, Jane finally shifted her left leg, widening the gap between her thighs, once more allowing Maura room for movement.

"If at any point you feel like you cannot drive safely, you tell me to stop," Maura said softly. "Okay?"

Jane breathed out hard through her nose and nodded.

For several minutes, Maura simply kept her fingers and palm over Jane's center until Jane's hips subtly began to shift in the seat, seeking more friction against her lover's hand.

Maura smirked to herself and then slowly slid her fingers upwards, searching for Jane's clit through two layers of cloth. When Jane let out a gasp, the honey blonde began to rub light circles over that spot.

"Mmm," Jane moaned. "That's good. Right there."

Increasing the pressure of her fingers, Maura switched from rubbing circles over Jane's clit to moving her fingers up and down Jane's entire length. "I bet you are so wet, Jane. Underneath those yoga pants and boyshorts, you're just—"

"Why don't you find out?" Jane said in a gruff voice.

"I can't," Maura replied softly, disappointed. "Your seatbelt is obstructing my access."

"Fuck!" Jane growled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Maura immediately husked, "I would very much like to do so, but for now, all I can do is this." She zoned in on her girlfriend's clit again, applying more pressure as she rubbed the tips of her fingers in a tight circle over Jane's pants. Now amused, Maura watched as Jane set the cruise control of the Prius and her right leg planted firmly on the floorboard, hands gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

With Maura's fingers still moving, Jane began to thrust her hips rhythmically against her girlfriend's hand. "Shit, Maur, I don't," Jane panted. "I don't know if I can keep my eyes open."

"Do you need me to stop?"

"So close," Jane gasped. "No, don't stop. God, baby, don't stop."

Seconds later, the brunette froze, mouth wide open, hands white-knuckled on the steering wheel, forcing herself to keep her eyes open as she finally came undone.

With a smirk, Maura pulled her hand away and settled back into her seat, head against the headrest, turned toward Jane. "How was that for your road trip entertainment?"

Still breathing heavily, Jane quietly said, "Point out the next rest area, will ya? I've gotta change my underwear. And you're driving the rest of the way. Just so you know."

Maura smiled knowingly. "I look forward to it."


	6. The Interrupted Orgasm

**Prompt: Jane and Maura are 'relaxing' on the couch (under the blanket) when an oblivious Angela comes in to make herself some tea. Maura gets up to join her, leaving Jane hanging, but Jane is too close to stop.**

**NSFW...obviously.**

This probably should have been written during the Merry Month of Masturbation, but it wasn't, so…you're getting it in the middle of June and you'll still be happy about it, mkay? ;)

* * *

"Ya know, I never really thought I'd get turned on by seeing two women having sex," Jane said quietly after the pilot episode of The L Word faded to black. "Especially since you're the only woman I've ever been actually attracted to, but I gotta say, that scene between Jenny? And what's-her-name? Marina…it was kinda hot."

"You didn't like the Bette and Tina scenes?" Maura asked curiously.

"I mean, they were sexy, but it wasn't…I dunno," Jane replied. "I guess it was because Marina is so experienced with women, very good at seducing them, and for Jenny it was a first. Kinda reminded me of us, in a way."

Maura nodded. "Yes, I see what you mean. I'd like to address something else you said, however."

Jane's brow simply furrowed, but she remained otherwise silent.

"You said that you're turned on," the honey blonde said quietly, quirking up an eyebrow.

A blush crept across Jane's cheeks. "Maybe."

"Do you want to watch the next episode?" Maura asked, clearly amused that Jane liked the show, despite all her protest in watching it.

"Okay."

Maura clicked the play button on the remote, prompting the next episode to start streaming on the TV from her Netflix account. She leaned forward to set the remote on the coffee table before settling back against Jane on the couch, pulling their blanket back over their laps.

It wasn't very far into the episode that Jane felt Maura's hand high on her thigh, fingertips lightly brushing up and down on the inside of her thigh. With a sly grin, Jane scooted her hips slightly closer to the edge of the couch, widening her legs. A sign that she was encouraging Maura to continue.

For her part, Maura grazed her fingers higher up Jane's thigh, then higher to the elastic waistband of her girlfriend's shorts. Much to Jane's dismay, however, instead of slipping them inside the fabric barrier, Maura lowered her hand to cup Jane over her shorts. She shifted her body so that she was a little more facing Jane, her left breast now pressed against Jane's right arm.

Nevertheless, Jane moaned at the more direct stimulation. Focusing on the show playing on the TV was already proving to be a difficult task.

After several minutes of Maura lightly teasing Jane over her shorts, an impatient Jane gently grabbed hold of Maura's wrist and guided it up to the top of her shorts, pushing Maura's fingers down inside her shorts and underwear. "You're so wet, Jane," Maura said softly, lightly running her fingers up and down Jane's wetness.

"Mm, so good," Jane moaned out, her head dropping back against the sofa.

"Are you in a teasing kind of mood?" Maura asked playfully, only barely grazing Jane's clit with the tip of her middle finger.

"Mm, I'm in an 'I don't really care as long as you make me come really hard' kind of mood," Jane replied, turning her head toward Maura, who leaned in for a kiss.

As the two continued kissing, Maura moved her fingers harder over Jane's clit, causing Jane to break their kiss with a moan.

"Fuck," Jane panted. "I take that back. Just make me come fast. Can't wait anymore."

For several minutes, all that could be heard through the room was the sounds from the TV and Jane's soft moaning.

"Don't stop. Right there," Jane gasped out. She began lifting her hips, pressing herself harder against Maura's fingers. Her orgasm was building quickly and she knew she was right on the verge. Long fingers reached out to grab hold of Maura's thigh, digging into the taut flesh they found there.

Jane then gasped her girlfriend's name. "Maur!"

Right as Jane's body tensed, preparing for orgasm, the side door leading into the kitchen opened. "Evening, girls! Just wanted some tea." With barely a glance in their direction, Angela headed straight into the kitchen and began opening up the appropriate cabinets.

Immediately both Jane and Maura stilled their movements, eyes wide as Maura quickly pulled her hand from inside Jane's underwear, wiping her wet fingers on them before removing her hand completely. "Goddammit," Jane said as quietly as she possibly could. "I was about to come."

Maura reached forward, picked up the TV remote, and paused their episode of The L Word.

Still none the wiser, Angela asked from the kitchen, "Maura, would you like a cup as well?"

When Maura turned in her seat to look at the older woman, opening her mouth to speak, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jane's deathly glare. Looking more directly at Jane, the honey blonde felt her face flush and she mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't give me an orgasm," Jane whispered, desperation plain on her face.

"Maura?" Angela called from the kitchen again. "Do you want some or not?"

Eyes still locked on Jane's, Maura replied, "Sure, Angela. Let me use the restroom first and I'll join you for a cup."

"I hate you," Jane whispered.

As Maura tossed their blanket from over her legs, now more fully on Jane, she softly replied to Jane, "I'll make it up to you after she leaves."

While Maura used the bathroom, Angela, who remained standing near the kitchen sink, back pressed up against a counter, asked what she and Maura had been watching. Quickly Jane explained it was just some show that Maura had been getting her to watch, but they'd only just now found a little bit of time to do so.

When her girlfriend returned, she busied herself talking to Angela, explaining a bit more of the premise of the show that they'd been watching. Fascinated, Angela asked question after question about Maura's responses.

Jane sat there for several minutes, willing the brink of her orgasm to go away. She had seriously been about to come when her mother had oh-so-rudely interrupted her very much desired release. She thought briefly about just finishing herself off right then and there, her hand between her legs hidden by the blanket, but the sound of her mother's voice rendered the feat absolutely impossible.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette tossed the blanket aside and headed straight for the bathroom. The door closed and locked, Jane thrust her left hand inside of her shorts and underwear as she leaned back against the wall, almost groaning as her fingers grazed her still throbbing clit. Her fingers moved quickly over it, her body desperate for release. Not even a minute passed before she was clamping her right hand over her mouth to silence her moans.

She stood there for several moments, trying to catch her breath. With one final inhale, Jane released it slowly and then washed her hands thoroughly.

When Maura caught Jane's eye as she rejoined them in the kitchen, she gave the brunette a knowing smile. Jane had been in the bathroom just a few moments too long, and while Angela was still oblivious, Maura was not at all fooled.

* * *

**I couldn't make Jane finish right there on the couch. It just made even ME feel awkward. Sorry. :-/**


	7. A Heartfelt Surprise

I didn't want to give the exact prompt of this one away, so don't scroll to the bottom first. I promise it'll be worth it to read the whole thing first.

Starts out a little NSFW (some…ahem…touching), then turns a little sad, but there's definitely a happy ending. :)

* * *

Ironically it wasn't Maura who first felt it.

Jane and Maura were in the shower, long after their daughter had gone to bed, and Maura had braced herself against the tile wall in front of her. Her wife had molded her own body against her back, hands roaming freely. Once the calloused hands had cupped Maura's breasts, Jane began to squeeze them roughly, occasionally tugging hard at the tightened nipples. Pulling Maura harder against her own chest, Jane squeezed at the flesh beneath her hands.

Moan after moan rumbled in Maura's throat, an occasional gasp escaping her lips at the pain-pleasure Jane's attention to her nipples caused.

Suddenly Jane froze, feeling something different this time than she'd felt the last time she and Maura had been rough during sex. "Maur," the brunette said quietly, her tone worried.

"Why did you stop?" Maura moaned, pulling her hands off the wall and placing them over Jane's on her breasts, encouraging the other woman to continue.

Immediately Jane pressed her fingertips over the left side of Maura's breast where she thought she'd felt something. "Maur, you have a lump. Right here." She moved her hand over top of Maura's and pressed Maura's fingers against the spot.

Startled, Maura turned around to face her wife, eyes widened in alarm. She lifted her left arm and began to examine the rest of her breast and lymph nodes under her arms. After, she switched to the other side, lifting that arm and continuing her examination. Lowering her arms, the honey blonde finally met Jane's worried gaze.

"Maur?" Tears had welled up in Jane's dark eyes, white teeth biting into her lower lip.

"I don't feel anything abnormal in my axillary lymph nodes, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything there," the doctor said softly. "But there's definitely abnormal growth in my left breast. It seems to be larger than two centimeters, maybe around three. It's hard to tell. That would only be stage II."

At Jane's look of distress, Maura quickly tried to ease her fears. "It could be just a cyst, Jane. We can't worry yet, okay? Not until we know for sure."

In the blink of an eye, Maura found herself wrapped in Jane's arms, the brunette squeezing her tightly as she buried her face against her wife's neck. "I can't lose you," Jane mumbled against the soft, wet skin.

"The five year relative survival rate for stage II breast cancer is approximately 93 percent, Jane." Turning her head slightly, she pressed her lips against Jane's neck, kissing her briefly.

"Then there's still a 7 percent chance I could lose you," Jane replied.

"Just wait until we know more, okay? It really could just be a cyst."

When Jane nodded and mumbled, "Okay," Maura then whispered, "Now take me to bed. I want you to make me feel how much you love me."

* * *

It was a discussion Jane and her wife had time and time again since Maura had been diagnosed with stage II breast cancer. Still, Jane was insistent that her wife do everything possible to increase her chances of survival, including chemotherapy, which was commonly recommended even at such a stage.

"Jane," Maura explained softly. "I'm not sure I want to pump my body full of toxins. Side effects of the treatment include fatigue, hair loss, infection, memory changes, nausea and vomiting, sexual and fertility changes—"

"Please, Maur," Jane interrupted. "_Please_. I _need_ you to stay right here with me. I c-can't live without…" Having dissolved into tears, Jane clung to her wife and sobbed against her chest, unable to finish her statement.

Reluctantly Maura agreed to neoadjuvant chemotherapy, though fearful of the long, painful road ahead.

* * *

Several months into treatment, in addition to appetite and weight loss, vomiting, and increased sensitivity to bruising, Maura began to lose strands of hair, much, much more than the average amount women loss a day while brushing and washing their hair. Eventually the loss turned to clumps and, with a heavy heart, she pleaded to Jane to remove all of it with a trimmer.

Maura cried the entire time, a river of tears running down her beautiful cheeks.

Jane felt sick to her stomach, watching her wife fall apart.

"You're so beautiful," Jane whispered. "More beautiful to me than you've ever been. And god, you are so brave. I love you. After it's all over, your hair will grow back. It'll be okay."

The once honey blonde sobbed even harder in Jane's arms.

* * *

A few weeks after shaving off the rest of Maura's hair, Jane was concerned that her wife had only left the house twice, both times for their daughter Amia's school events (a science fair award ceremony and the most important softball game of the season).

Quickly Jane and her daughter devised a plan.

After a week of secret planning, Jane and Amia arrived home from work and school, a wrapped box in Amia's hands. Finding the house quiet, Jane suspected that Maura was asleep in their bedroom. The detective called out for her and slowly Maura woke after her name being called out twice.

"Yes?" Maura replied sleepily, sitting up in bed.

Jane, still standing in the hallway outside the bedroom, replied, "We have a surprise for you. Can we both come in?"

"Well yes, of course."

Tentatively both Jane and Amia poked their heads around the edge of the doorway. It took a second for Maura to realize what she was seeing and her eyes widened momentarily in surprise and she gasped. "W-What have you done to your hair?! Both of you! It's gone!"

It was only then that the two of them stepped fully inside the bedroom, the wrapped present still in Amia's hands. They walked forward to stand beside the bed, Maura shaking her head in disbelief the entire time. Amia quietly said, "We didn't want you to feel alone, Mama. But we have a present for you." The little girl held out the present. "Open it," she instructed softly.

Silently Maura took it and began to open it. When she saw the contents, tears sprung to her eyes and she looked up at her wife and daughter.

"We tried to get the best quality kind, though it took a little research to figure out what that was exactly," Jane explain quietly. "It should be pretty close to your hair before."

The tears immediately began to slip down Maura's cheeks and, quickly setting the box with the wig inside on the bed, she stood and wrapped her arms around both of them. "I love you. So, so much."

"Love you too, babe," Jane whispered.

Still standing wrapped together in a group hug, Maura quietly asked as she finally pulled back, "But what about your hair?"

Amia shrugged, the same way Jane always did. "It'll grow back. No big deal."

With a smile Maura hugged them both again, crying softly as she held them, incredibly grateful for their unconditional love and support.

FIN

* * *

**Prompt: Here's one right in the feels. Jane and Maura have a ten year old daughter. Maura has cancer and rarely leaves the house because she doesn't want to be seen without hair. Jane and their daughter cut their hair short and get a wig made for Maura. They cover her eyes and put it on.**


End file.
